wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/27
Kategoria:Trędowata XXVII Bezpośrednio po wyścigu odbyło się wręczanie nagród. Przed ładnym pawilonem wysoki dygnitarz miasta wygłaszał nazwiska nagrodzonych wystawców, po czym z odpowiednim przemówieniem rozdawał nagrody. Orkiestra wykonywała huczną fanfarę, jakby akompaniament. Konie ordynata otrzymały złoty medal, ofiarowany właścicielowi z nadzwyczajną uprzejmością, z całą serią miłych stów i uśmiechów. Wysoki dostojnik umiał odpowiednio falować swą postacią i doborem słów. Panna Rita dostała srebrny medal, ocukrzony dobrym frazowaniem i uśmiechami już więcej zalotnymi. Skromniejsi wystawcy dostawali nagrody w mniej wytwornych ramach, grzecznie, ale bez naddatków. Wieczorem, po koncercie i odwiezieniu pań, w wesołej restauracji Hofmana zebrała się pewna część panów z magnaterii. Oświetlona sala pełna była dymu z cygar i zapachu win. Orkiestra cygańska grała skoczne, dzikie melodie. Brzęk kastanietów, targanych przez namiętne dłonie smagłych Hiszpanek, mieszał się z krzykliwymi głosami cygańskich śpiewaczek. Barwne stroje, gorejące oczy, wycięte staniki kobiet, dowcipy, śmiechy nadawały temu zbiorowisku ludzi wygląd przedpiekla. W jednym z gabinetów siedział przy fortepianie Brochwicz i z nadzwyczajną gestykulacją wygrywał Małgorzatkę. Trząsł głową i rozwichrzoną czupryną; śmiały mu się ładne ciemne oczy, białe zęby błyskały wesoło. Nagle obejrzał się i zawołał: – Trestka, do chóru! Młody hrabia podszedł powoli, stanął przy fortepianie, umocował binokle i wpatrzony w jeden kąt sali, zrobił taki ruch szyją, jakby sobie poprawiał w gardle jakąś ukrytą maszynę. Brochwicz roześmiał się. – No? aparat gotów? – No! no! zaczynaj – burknął uroczysty Trestka. Małgorzatko, godna uwielbienia, Małgorzatko, nie bądź że z kamienia! Małgorzatko, mej miłości wierz... – Ha! ha! ha! – wybuchnął śmiech ogólny. – Cóż znowu? – obejrzał się obrażony Brochwicz. – Do kogo pan to śpiewa, panie Trestka? – posypały się pytania. Trestka zaperzył się. – Jak to? śpiewam Małgorzatkę, nie słyszycie, panowie?... – Brawo, panie, brawo! Nie mógł Jurek dobrać dla pana stosowniejszego śpiewu. – Albo co? – zdziwił się Brochwicz. Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ach, prawda! Bajecznie! Dalej, Trestka, śpiewajmy. Zaczął nucić: – Małgorzatko – Margaritko – Ritko... – Czyś się wściekł? – huknął Trestka. – Śpiewałeś pan przecie mniej więcej to samo. Trestka zakręcił się na pięcie. – Sapristi! – zawołał zły i poszedł w kąt sali, w który się przed chwilą wpatrywał. – Powariowali – mruknął Wiluś Szeliga. Śmiech trwał jeszcze. – Gdzież ordynat? Obiecał przecie być – zapytał Żnin. – Spóźnia się. Ha! każdy ma swoją Małgorzatkę – zadeklamował Brochwicz. – Daj pan spokój, bo jak usłyszy... – obejrzał się Żnin. – Natrze wam uszu za siebie i za mnie – mruknął Trestka, ale go nie dosłyszano. – Jednak przyznacie, że ta Stefcia ma w sobie diablika. W niej coś po prostu goreje – rzekł Brochwicz. Żnin podniósł palec na wysokość twarzy i kiwając nim, jakby komuś groził, rzekł z przyciskiem: – To esencjonalna dziewczyna, tylko nie bardzo pozwala badać temperaturę swych gorejących oczu. – Ale może pozwoliłaby ją podnieść – mruknął baron Weyher. – W każdym razie nie panu – sarknął Wiluś. – No!... i nie panu także. – Do tej chemii ma najwięcej zdolności ordynat. – I szans, proszę dodać. – Moi panowie – dodał Brochwicz – uwagi o pannie Stefanii radzę zakończyć przed wejściem Michorowskiego, inaczej bowiem, w tym gabinecie temperatura może się podnieść do takiej skali, że zostaniemy zwęgleni. – Czyż ordynat aż tak jest podniecony? – spytał Zaniecki. – Il l’adore!Il l'adore! (fr.) – Uwielbia ją! przy tym jej duma bierze go na munsztuk, to królewiątko w skórze szla- checkiej. – Mimo to nie widzę dla nich dość wyraźnej sytuacji. – Michorowski ją sobie sam znajdzie bez pańskiej pomocy, pomaluje, na jaki zechce kolor. – A la Pompadour. Prawda? – Nie, prędzej a la chapelle!a la chapelle (fr.) – w kolorze kaplicy Młody książę Giersztorf oburzył się. – Cóż znowu! o ile znam pannę Rudecką, ona nie zostanie kochanką ordynata, a znowu Michorowski z nią się nie ożeni. – O ile go pan zna? – podchwycił Brochwicz, podnosząc brwi. – Na pierwsze się zgadzam, ale drugie już podlega kwestii. Michorowski jest jak ogniotrwała kasa sztucznie zamknięta. Otworzyć go bez jego własnej pomocy nie zdołamy, tym bardziej zajrzeć, co on w sobie nosi. – Jeżeli jest jak ogniotrwała kasa, to powinien wytrzymać pożar oczu Stefci – rzekł Trestka. – Ona go przepali! – mruknął Brochwicz. – Niebiańsko cnotliwa, ale w oczach nosi diabła, i to z rodziny niebezpieczniejszej, bo z temperamentu. Kokieteryjny diabeł nie znalazłby u ordynata poparcia, nawet oddźwięku. Żnin podniósł głowę i pokiwał nią w sposób twierdzący, mówiąc z przekonaniem: – O! temperament Stefcia ma, a że królewiątko, to lepiej. Największa właśnie rozkosz zdjąć ową koronę. Taka detronizacja ma szampańskie własności! Gdybym wiedział, że mi się uda, chciałbym zostać bodaj paziem. Czasem skromne posady wynoszą bardzo wysoko... Cóż mię pan tak zjada oczyma? – spytał, spostrzegłszy wściekłą minę Wilusia. – Czekam, kiedy pan skończy swą tyradę o pannie Stefanii – odrzekł szorstko student. – A cóż to panu przeszkadza? Ej, panie Wilhelmie! masz pan minę, jakbyś był moim współzawodnikiem w owej obiecanej posadzie. Niech się pan tak nie unosi, bo gotowiśmy sądzić, że się pan kocha w pannie Stefanii. Brochwicz podniósł ramiona. – Odkrył Amerykę! – zawołał z dowcipną miną. – Pyszny pan jesteś! Zapleśniałe prawdy bierzesz za swój wynalazek i jeszcze zastrzegasz czas przyszły. Żnin rozśmiał się. – Ach, tak! brawo, panie Wilhelmie! Trzeba jednak przyznać, że pan ma dobry gust. Jeśli i szansę będą równe... – Cicho!... Ordynat!... – szepnął Trestka. Wiluś zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Szukajcie panowie nowego tematu do żartów, ten już traci kurs. Waldemar wszedł prędkim, elastycznym krokiem i rozejrzał się bystro dokoła. – Cóż, dobrze się bawicie? – spytał wesoło. – Nieźle! – zawołał Brochwicz. – Cóż Trestka siedzi jak zgalwanizowany? – Obrażony na ekspertów, którzy za jego krowięta i wolęta nie obdarzyli go złotym medalem – wołał Brochwicz. Ale Żnin mu przerwał: – Nie, powód jest inny. Hrabia Trestka przed chwilą śpiewał Małgorzatkę i treść tego utworu pobudziła go do rozmyślań. – Pan śpiewał Małgorzatkę? – spytał z uśmieszkiem Michorowski. – Bardzo trafnie! Trestka utkwił w nim żbicze oczy. – A pan co robił tak długo? – zapytał. – Ja?... byłem na wystawie. Zachorowała Salamandra. Weterynarz mówi, że z przepracowania – dodał Waldemar śmiejąc się. Brochwicz klasnął w dłonie. – Ależ naturalnie! Trestka obudził w niej chorobę nerwową: dostanie histerii niewątpliwie. Patrząc na nich, jak biegali w wyścigu żałowałem, że nie jestem w skórze tej klaczy; z irytacji zrobiłbym ruch, który by wyniósł Trestkę ponad bariery, ba! nawet ponad hipodrom, a dla osłodzenia mu tej zniewagi cisnąłbym go w lożę panny Rity. – No, Jurek! daj mu spokój! – rzekł Waldemar. – Muszę waszą uwagę zwrócić na pewien fakt z dnia dzisiejszego, który mię oburzył. Ale co to! nie macie wina?... – Prawda! nie pomyśleliśmy jeszcze o tym. – Hej, służba! – zawołał ordynat. Zwrócił się do towarzyszy: – Będziecie co jeść? Spojrzeli po sobie. – Chyba nie, jesteśmy po kolacji. – Ja jem ostrygi – rzekł Brochwicz. – No, ostrygi można i homary. – Ostrygi, homary i szampan – rzekł Waldemar lokajowi. Brochwicz pociągnął Michorowskiego za rękaw i szepnął: – Waldy, przyjrzyj się tej bandzie Cyganek. Pikantne, co?... szczególnie ta w cekinach: oczy ma jak Wezuwiusze! A Hiszpanki? mnia, mnia! Ho, Hofman popisał się, frontowe okazy! Waldemar spojrzał przez półotwarte drzwi i lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Fertyczne papugi – rzekł częstując towarzyszy cygarami. Brochwicz rozgniewał się. – Diablo jesteś lakoniczny! Wszedł książę Zaniecki ojciec, hrabia Morykoni, zięć księżnej Podhoreckiej, i książę Franciszek Podhorecki. Za nimi majestatycznym krokiem wtoczył się hrabia Barski. Wyniesiono szampana, kilku panów podeszło do stołu. Ordynat wypił kielich wina i rzucił się na fotel. Palił cygaro w milczeniu. Muzyka grała w sali dziko i hucznie. – Wracam do swego – rzekł ordynat – czy uważaliście, panowie, dziś, w czasie rozdawania nagród, jeden fakt? Co was uderzyło?... – Układna mina gubernatora, gdy ci wręczał medale, i zdziwione oczy Trestki, gdy mu nic nie dano – rzekł Brochwicz. – Hrabia Trestka dostał pochwalny liścik, o ile wiem – wtrącił książę Zaniecki. – Ho! ho! ho! Waldemar puścił kłąb dymu. – Nie żartujcie! Ale fanfary nie zdziwiły was?... Książę Giersztorf odwrócił się od stołu. – Fanfary! Owszem! trochę zanadto wyróżniały wystawców z tytułami. – Ależ to skandaliczne! – zawołał Waldemar i zerwał się z krzesła. – Taka rzecz tolerowaną być nie może. Jest to drobnostka, ale już świadczy o stronniczości. Słyszeliście, panowie? Ile razy otrzymał nagrodę ktoś z naszej sfery lub nawet z plutokracji, orkiestra głuszyła wszytko, fanfary grały długo i dobrze. Gdy zaś kto z przemysłowców, tych skromniejszych, z drobnych obywateli lub ktoś z mniej znanych wystawców z Warszawy, fanfary ledwo raczyły się odzywać, a zauważyłem, że parę razy milczały zupełnie. To wstyd! to wina organizacji! Cóż u diabła! kto słyszał robić takie różnice? Albo się jest wystawcą, albo się nim nie jest! Skoro kto odznaczył się i dostaje nagrodę, fanfara powinna zagrać tak samo Michorowskiemu, jak i każdemu panu Dziurdzialskiemu czy Łapciakiewiczowi. Tu różnic być nie powinno, a były, i bardzo krzyczące. Ci wszyscy panowie pokrzywdzeni w tym względzie nie będą się skarżyli, bo to niby drobnostka, ale będą szemrali, a dowcipniejsi wezmą nas na zęby. Wiedzą, że w komitecie organizacyjnym jest najwięcej członków z naszej sfery, a to wygląda na lekceważenie i dla wystawców nie może być zachęcającym. Mówiłem o tym prezesowi, ale... Waldemar podniósł brwi. – A co, nieprawda? – rzekł młody książę Giersztorf – hrabia Mortęski, zacny skądinąd staruszek, ale widzi na metr przed sobą, a słyszy na kilka uncji. Mój ojciec zna go dobrze. Michorowski wzruszył ramionami. – To prawda! i przy tym hrabia patrzy w naszą sferę jak w lustro, nie uważając na ramy. – Jak to? – spytało parę głosów. – Bardzo prosto: hrabia popiera wystawców z arystokracji, nie oglądając się na innych, których jest więcej, z ziemiaństwa, z przemysłowców, z mieszczan i nawet z włościan. My jesteśmy lustrem – dobrze, ale to są nasze ramy: bez nich i lustro mniej warte. Bez tych mas nie byłoby nas! A tymczasem zamiast ich zachęcić do postępu, to się ich na wystawach dla tego celu organizowanych wprost zraża. Taki przykład, fakt, jak z tym włościaninem z Lubelskiego. Że on nie dostał srebrnego medalu za swe pszczelnictwo, to jest niesprawiedliwość krzycząca, to prawie rozbój! List pochwalny tam, gdzie jak na włościański produkt i pomysłowość mógł być złoty medal! To nie zachęca, to odstręcza i tym samym zmniejsza postęp. Michorowski podszedł do stołu, strzepnął popiół z cygara i wypił znowu kielich szampana. – Ostrygi wyborne! Nie skosztuje pan? – spytał Zaniecki. – Dziękuję! – Waldy, zjedz homara... mówię ci, zjedz homara! – nalegał Brochwicz. – Ja polecam ostryżki – mówił pan Świrko, stary kawaler i pieczeniarz. Włóczył się za arystokracją i nigdy nie opuszczał sposobności, aby się dobrze najeść i napić. – Ja polecam ostryżki – mówił schylony nad talerzem – tłuściutkie, smaczne, milutkie, prawdziwe pieszczoszki. Niech pan ordynat raczy spróbować jedną... o tę, tę figlarkę. Jaka apetyczna, co? Po niej przyjdzie ochota na wszystkie. – A dajcież mi pokój z ostrygami! – odrzekł niecierpliwie Waldemar. – Jemu się coś stało! On skapcaniał! – wołał podchmielony Brochwicz. Książę Zaniecki, który nie pił za dużo wina, ale za to mocno niepokoił się synem i jego rozmarzonymi oczyma, podszedł do spacerującego Waldemara. – Pan ma słuszność, zbłaźniliśmy się. Ale mówiłem panu już dawniej, że Mortęski to mumia – dodał ciszej. – On wierzy tylko w wyższe sfery, sam obracając się w najwyższych. – Więc czerpie swą potęgę z obowiązujących uniformów? Ha!... strój wprawdzie błyszczy z daleka, ale to nie zaszczyt. Zbliżył się do nich hrabia Barski. – Słówko, panowie! – rzekł z miną, jakby zapowiadał zbombardowanie świata – Słuchałem, co mówił ordynat, i dziwię się. Jednak pewne odróżnienie między patrycjatem a plebsem być musi. Mówię o fanfarach, to wielki, według mnie, takt dyrektora orkiestry. – Osioł – zmełł w zębach Waldemar. – Co zaś do wystawców, wszyscy zostali ocenieni dobrze: nie można zbytnio wysuwać naprzód drobniejszych producentów bez zaćmienia większych. – Więc hrabia nie znajduje miejsca dla prostej sprawiedliwości, dla bezstronnego sądu? – wybuchnął ordynat. – Więc na cóż jest ustanowiona ekspertyza? Wywieśmy na wystawie wielki szyld opiewający naszą chwałę i zasługi, a na wytwory niższych producentów nie zwracajmy uwagi. Zróbmy już świństwo zupełne, kiedy się do tego dąży. Hrabia Barski wzniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej. Zaokrąglone oburzeniem oczy magnata zwróciły spojrzenie na twarz Waldemara. Rzekł tonem mentorskim: – Za pozwoleniem! szyld my już mamy, nie potrzebujemy go wywieszać. Naszym szyldem jest nasza sfera i ona powinna kierować masami. Na wystawie dajemy pole wszystkim producentom, możemy ich oceniać i nagradzać, ale... w miarę. – Głupstwo! – mruknął Waldemar. – Przyznam się hrabiemu, że niezupełnie rozumiem – rzekł młody Giersztorf. – Czy to ma znaczyć, że musimy liczyć się z postępem niższych mas, aby nie dopuścić zrównania z nami? – Hrabia widocznie ma na myśli owe ramy lustrzane, jakie porównałem do tych mas – rzekł z pyszną miną Michorowski. – One, według mniemania hrabiego, rozszerzając się, mogą nas kiedyś zdruzgotać. Obawy przedwczesne, ale słuszne, bo w kulturze wieków my będziemy się zwężać, oni rozrastać, aż nastąpi kataklizm przypominający potop. Zaleją nas te masy, jeśli nie będziemy mieli Noego, który by dość wcześnie pomyślał o arce. Ale i tu jeszcze w interesie naszym leży uświadamiać masy, szerzyć postęp, zachęcając bodaj w drobnostkach. Przez to zasłużymy na wdzięczność potomków naszych, bo lepiej być zatopionym w czystej bieżącej wodzie niż w brudnej kałuży. Postępując wedle programu hrabiego, nie zyskiwalibyśmy zwolenników, lecz wrogów, co już dla nas najmniej pożądane, nawet niebezpieczne. Hrabia patrzał zdumiony, z miną pyszałka, który widzi, że jego dzieło toczy robak. Namyślał się nad wyborem stosownej broni do zmiażdżenia zuchwałego przeciwnika. Giersztorf uśmiechał się, zupełnie zadowolony. Swirko raczył się ostrygami i mówił wywijając palcem: – Tak, tak! doskonale! człowiek, co tak potrafi mówić, powinien lubić ostrygi... te pieszczoszki, te figlarki... – Pozostają zatem dwie alternatywy – rzekł znowu ordynat – albo dopomagać do wzrostu niższym producentom i rządzić sprawiedliwie, albo nie urządzać wcale wystaw. – Warunek za silny! – wtrącił hrabia Morykoni, podnosząc brwi i pocierając dłoń o dłoń, jakby coś w nich wałkował. – Połowiczność tu niemożliwa! – zaprzeczył ordynat. – System hrabiego Barskiego doprowadziłby sam przez się do unicestwienia wystaw. Bez wytworów i udziału tych mas nasze wystawy przypominałyby karnawał, na który zjechalibyśmy się z końmi i inwentarzem dla własnego użytku. Zabaw byłoby bez liku, ale nic nadto. A nagrody? Zapewne, sypałyby się. Gdybym wystawił swoje stare palto i zdeptane kalosze, dostałbym złoty medal na pewno. Brochwicz i Trestka zaczęli się śmiać, po czym odezwał się Trestka: – Podoba mi się ten system. Jeśli tak łatwo można otrzymać złoty medal, może wówczas i ja nie wyszedłbym z kwitkiem. – Pan masz list pochwalny za oborę. – Zdaje mi się, że zawdzięczam go głównie łaskawemu ekspertowi. – Nie, panie! gdybyś nie zasługiwał, nie miałbyś nic, ale że ci się należał list pochwalny, więc go masz. Gdyby mi ofiarowano złoty medal za konie i bydło niesłusznie, wykazałbym to, ale gdyby mi urządzono taką kabałę, jak temu włościaninowi z Lubelskiego, tobym nauczył ekspertów lepszego sądu. – Ekspertkami pszczelnictwa były panie. – Byli i panowie! Może w tym tkwi cały błąd: flirt przeszkodził sprawiedliwości. – Ostry pan! – rzekł śmiejąc się książę Zaniecki. – Ale bo tak jest! Każdy zrozumie, kto zechce, że o wiele słuszniej należała się wyższa nagroda owemu włościaninowi niż mnie i wielu innym. Ja mam pieniądze, wykształcenie i znajomość najnowszej kultury, mogę działać intensywnie, on zaś tylko własną pracą, oszczędnością i pomysłowością. To różnica! i winna być usprawiedliwiona bez oglądania się na herby, nazwiska i stanowiska. Barski dotknął ręką szyi, jakby w przewidywaniu apopleksji, i rzekł zdumionym szeptem: – I to mówi Michorowski?... magnat?... Hrabia miał minę tak zabawną w swym obrażonym patosie, że Waldemar uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i zapalając cygaro, mruknął do siebie: – Ten sam, tylko na szczęście nie zidiociał razem z tobą. Hrabia milczał, wpity oczyma w ordynata, wreszcie wybuchnął: – To są zdania niesłychane! barbarzyńskie! to bluźnierstwo w ustach arystokraty!... Waldemar zaczął się głośno śmiać. Podniósł ręce do góry i udając wzniosłość hrabiego zawołał: – Hrabio, litości! twe słowa nas czynią barbarzyńcami. W imieniu arystokracji protestuję! Hrabia wstał, uroczysty, ale zdumiony, z rozszerzonymi oczyma. – Co?... jak?... vraiment?vraiment? (fr.) – naprawdę?... Waldemar śmiał się, nie przestając chodzić. Brochwicz szepnął mu na ucho: – Spójrz! Barskiego napadł magnacki szał. To chwila osłupienia, zaraz się wścieknie. Starszy książę Zaniecki dotknął ramienia Barskiego i rzekł spokojnie: – Zaniechajmy dyskusji! Może kochany hrabia pozwoli wina? I pociągnął zaperzonego magnata do stołu. Na widok pełnych kielichów Barski się uspokoił. Ordynat stanął i spoglądał na niego, po czym z ironicznym wyrazem ust pokiwał głową. – Wszystko się u nas na tym kończy – rzekł z bladym uśmiechem. Kielichy krążyły gęsto. Brochwicz trącił w ramię Michorowskiego i Żnina. – Patrzcie na Wilusia! – szepnął z zabawną miną. Student stał w półotwartych drzwiach, pochylony naprzód, i zjadał oczyma śpiewające Cyganki. Twarz mu zbladła, oczy miał zamglone. Widok pięknych szansonistek pochłaniał go; przypatrywał się z ciekawością nowicjusza i przyparty do drzwi, z wyciągniętą szyją, wyglądał jak kot zaczajony na myszy. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Konfiturki, co? Ładny ogródek chwastów! Ale Wiluś nie słyszał. Brochwicz cicho podsunął się do chłopca i wypchnął go lekko za próg. Wiluś, oszołomiony, znalazł się na środku sali. Dwie Cyganki cisnęły nań kwiatami, jedna zaczęła tańczyć czardasza. Wiluś miał minę zupełnie ogłupiałą. – Ha! ha! – zaśmiał się basem hrabia Barski. Wtórował mu dystyngowanym dyszkantem Morykoni. Waldemar skrzywił się. – No, Jurek! głupstwa robisz. Do czego to podobne! Brochwicz zanosił się od śmiechu. – Ależ patrzcie tylko na niego: opędza się jak od much. Nie wiedziałem, że z niego taki skowronek. Trestka wprowadził Wilusia z powrotem do gabinetu. Chłopak był więcej oburzony niż zły, ale patrzał na Brochwicza chmurnie; miał już w głowie kilka kieliszków wina. – Patrzcie! Trestka w roli niańki! – wołał Brochwicz. – Nic dziwnego, przyszły szwagierek... – Dajcie mu spokój! Ty, Jurek, jesteś dziś zupełny wariat – mówił Michorowski. – Ja chciałem tylko wprowadzić średniowiecznego trubadura do lamparciej jaskini, bo mu się widocznie podobała. – I chybiłeś dzięki interwencji pana Trestki, no i gołębim instynktom jego pupila – zaśmiał się Żnin. – Tak! Trestka bajecznie zna swoje obowiązki – zapewniał Brochwicz. Książę Giersztorf podniósł do góry kielich z szampanem. – Panowie! toast na cześć dzisiejszych zdobywców nagród, ordynata w pierwszym rzędzie! – Nie można pić: brak panny Rity, która jest również nagrodzona. – Zdrowie panny Rity! W pańskie ręce! – zawołał Waldemar do Trestki. – No i za mój list pochwalny wypijcie. – Ależ koniecznie! Toasty wznoszono coraz nowe. Na sali muzyka grzmiała. Dzikie, namiętne tony czardasza zakipiały w nerwach. Brochwicz wstał i otworzył drzwi szeroko. Waldemar chodził po gabinecie z rękoma w kieszeniach, ruchy miał niedbałe, trochę gorączkowe. Czardasz zaczął wirować po mózgach, wino robiło swoje. Michorowski był trzeźwy, lecz i na niego uderzały niespokojne prądy z buchającej gwarem sali. Wiał z niej żar jak z huty. Niebieski dymek z cygar unosił się, przesłaniając lekką mgłą światła lamp elektrycznych. Do gabinetu wpływał strumień zapachu trunków, zmiętych kwiatów, dusznych perfum. Na sali zaczynały się zabawy. Hałaśliwe śmiechy, szepty, śpiew Cyganek znalazły echo w gabinecie. Kilka głów odwróciło się do sali, kilku panów podeszło do drzwi. Waldemar stanął i patrzał. – Szkic do bachanalii – mruknął przez zęby. Czarnowłose wulkaniczne Hiszpanki potrząsały kastanietami, ciskając płomienie z czarnych jak węgle oczu. Namiętne tony śpiewu szły po sali, drażniąc nerwy. Przedpiekle to budziło wstręt, ale postacie barwnych jak motyle kobiet nęciły pięknością i plastyką ruchów. Śpiew, muzyka, szmery idące stamtąd, dźwięk kastanietów i mdły zapach rozgorączkowanej sali odurzały. Szare źrenice Michorowskiego zaiskrzyły się, błysnął w nich ogień, czoło pociemniało namiętną falą. Zagrały mu nozdrza, po twarzy przeleciał prąd jak burza. Stał prosty, dumny, ale gorąca krew grała już w nim, kipiąc jak war. Uczuł silne tętna w żyłach i dziwny ból w skroniach. Postąpił krok naprzód. Ironia się w nim odezwała, ale prąd idący z sali porywał silniej. Nagle, niby puch jakiś delikatny, niby włókienko błękitnej mgły, przesunęła się przed nim jasna twarzyczka Stefci i jej duże ciemnofiołkowe oczy, pysznie ocienione, migotliwe jak gwiazdy wśród nocy. Wstrząsnął się... widzenie uleciało. Ale teraz już ironia zapanowała wszechwładnie. Twarz jego zmieniła wyraz. Spojrzał na salę obojętnie, odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami. – Zamknij, Jurek, tę budę – rzekł z niechęcią. – Co znowu? Tak pięknie śpiewają, takie ładne te Cyganki! Brochwicz marudził, lecz Trestka zatrzasnął drzwi z miną bardzo zadowoloną. – Świętoszki! – sarknął chłopak zły i rzucił się na kanapę. Michorowski powiódł okiem po wszystkich. Świrko drzemał na krześle, trzymając jeszcze w ręce skorupkę ostrygi. Giersztorf i Żnin mieli miny podniecone, nawet hrabia Morykoni i Barski wpatrzeni byli w drzwi w osłupieniu, jakby im kto nagle złoty obraz zamazał sadzą. Książę Zaniecki przyprowadzał do porządku niezbyt przytomnego syna, zakłopotany, spotniały. – Popili się czy co? – mruknął do siebie ordynat. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziwne miny Barskiego i własnego wujaszka i uczuł niesmak w ustach. – Świństwo – rzekł głośno. Podszedł do kanapy, gdzie rozprawiał Brochwicz z Trestką. – Jurek! – zawołał ordynat. Chłopak zerwał się, ale usiadł znowu i z milutkim uśmieszkiem wskazał ordynatowi miejsce przy sobie. – Na rozkazy... ale pozwól, że nie stanę, bo nie mogę. – Zwariowałeś, Jurek! – Jak Boga kocham, nie mogę! W głowie mi się trochę kręci. Mój drogi, jeżeli Świrko może spać, to już mnie choć na zawrót głowy pozwól. – Jedź do domu. – Ani myślę! Albo mi tu źle? Opowiem wam zaraz historię, którą sobie właśnie przypomniałem. – Cóż to za historia? – podchwycił Trestka. Brochwicz rozparł się na kanapie. – Znacie tego poliszynela? – spytał, kładąc ręce pod głowę i wyciągając nogi. – Kogo mianowicie?... – Barona Z. – Ach! tego, co kupił brylanty aktorce? – To wy już o tym wiecie? – Ba! od dawna. – Od paru dni – poprawił Waldemar – bo się to stało na wystawie. Dobrze jednak, że wśród nas baron Z. nie ma przyjaciół: za tytuł, jaki mu ofiarowałeś, mógłbyś wpaść w kabałę. – Kto by się tam za nim ujął? Ale jak to uważacie? – Uważam, że mimo wszystko dobrześ go określił – rzekł Waldemar – baron popełnił głupstwo podwójne – raz, że kupił brylanty za bajeczną cenę i nie znając się, przegalopował, a po wtóre – nie było dla kogo. – Przeciwnie – rzekł Żnin – szykowna facetka i piękna jak odaliska... jak Wenus. – Wenus w skórze prostej awanturnicy, ogródkowej szansonistki! Słaby gust! – drwił Michorowski. – Mój drogi! nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na królewny – rzekł Brochwicz. – Cóż to znaczy? – Nic... to, że baron Z. wolał szansonistkę niż królewnę. – Tyś już tęgo pijany! – powiedział ostro ordynat. – Bo sami powiedzcie, czego napadacie na biednego barona za to, że mu się podobała taka właśnie, a nie inna? – żalił się płaczliwym głosem Brochwicz. – Sam go przecie nazwałeś poliszynelem. – Brochwicz jest niepoczytalny – zawyrokował Trestka. – Owszem, wiem, co mówię: baron swoim czynem... – Dowiódł stopnia swego umysłowego rozwinięcia – dokończył Waldemar. – On ma rozmiękczenie mózgu, skompromitował kółko arystokracji, z której pochodzi. Przyjechał, porobił znajomości i raz, dwa, trzy – kupił brylanty pierwszej spotkanej baletniczce. Jedyną ma zasługę, że będą miały o czym rozprawiać tutejsze dewotki, mocno zgorszone jego czynem, o którym jednak wiedzą, jak o każdej nowinie... A stanowią one tu osobną, dość liczną kolonię. – Aaa! – ziewnął szeroko Brochwicz. – Waldy, teraz wszystko krytykujesz. Dawniej byłeś towarzyszem co się zowie... w Paryżu, pamiętasz? Teraz z ciebie filister. – Jurek, zaśpiewaj nam co – zaprojektował Trestka. – Małgorzatę, z tobą do chóru. Chcesz?... – Dajże pokój! – Śpiewam! – zawołał Brochwicz. Zerwał się z kanapy, dopadł do fortepianu i uderzył parę silnych akordów. Pan Świrko poruszył głową. – Tłu... tłuściutkie kochaneczki... milutkie – szeptał budząc się. – Ten się uraczył – rzekł ordynat i klasnął w dłonie. Wszedł lokaj. Michorowski rzucił mu banknot i kazał sobie podać palto. – Cóż ty, płacisz? Wychodzisz? A my? – wołał zdziwiony Brochwicz. – Paradny jesteś, Jurek! Dobranoc panom. – Ja idę z ordynatem – rzekł młody Giersztorf. – I ja także! i ja! – zawołało kilka głosów. – No to i ja z wami! Czas rzucić tę budę! – krzyknął Brochwicz. Trestka podniósł się także, pociągając za sobą zaspanego Wilusia. Po chwili gabinet opustoszał. Kiedy przechodzili przez salę, jedna z Hiszpanek zastąpiła drogę Michorowskiemu i uderzając w kastaniety, zagrała mu przed oczyma ogniem czarnych źrenic. Ordynat odsunął się szorstko. – Idź precz! – cisnął przez zęby i krzyknął do lokaja: – Otwieraj drzwi i pilnuj porządku! Na ulicy stały landa i karety. W najętych stangreci prawie wszyscy spali, kiwając się na koźle. Ale Brunon z Głębowicz czuwał. Waldemar pożegnał obecnych i rzucił się zdenerwowany na poduszki landa. Obok niego usiadł Brochwicz. Gdy konie ruszyły, po długim milczeniu odezwał się pierwszy Brochwicz. – Tyś się bajecznie zmienił, Waldy. – Zmieniłem się – jak echo odparł ordynat.